Light curtains are usable to detect the crossing of persons into a robot cell. In the prior art, multiple light transmitters and receivers have been used for this purpose. It is desirable to reduce the complexity, amount of wiring, physical size, failure rate and cost for such systems. The present invention addresses these goals.